heroes_at_war_the_riftfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes at War: The Rift Wiki
Welcome to Heroes at War: The Rift Peak Games newest and coolest game now available!!! Privacy Policy and Terms of Service Lore ---- Our past is gone. A rift in time has twisted everything we know. A select few, known as Seekers, wield the power of the Rift. We follow them, forming camps, and gathering the precious ore we need to survive.This is why we fight. Only the Seekers have the power to summon the heroes of the past to aid us. Only they can lead us to victory. Earth: The not so distant future. The world as we know it has passed. Without warning, all of of reality came crashing down around us and we were left in the wake. A rift in time and space swallowed our past and twisted everything we know about the planet’s history. It transformed our world into something different, ancient yet familiar. Of the billions of people on the planet, only a small number were lucky enough to survive the calamity.Only a select few became instilled with the power of the Rift. These chosen few became known as The Seekers and they hold the fate of the planet in their hands. In the wake of the catastrophe, the world returned to a simpler time but not the one that we remembered. The advanced technology we once had is gone, replaced by distorted mockeries from our distant past. Now everything we rely on to survive depends on the ore. The ore holds the residual power left behind from the Rift. We mine it and collect it, wherever it can be found. Even rarer are Rift Crystals, formed where the Rift’s power was most concentrated. We depend on these things almost as much as we depend on our Seeker. This is why we fight for them. Only they can harness the power of the Rift. Only they can navigate time and space and summon forth legendary heroes of the our twisted past to fight by our side. The rest of the world has abandoned peace and now wage war for the sake of power and control of the ore. Our Seeker grows in power day by day: training our troops, strengthening our defenses, expanding our base camp and continuing to collect new heroes to fight for our cause. Other camps may join our Guild and a hundred fold more will oppose us to their dying breath. In the end, only our Seeker and the power of the Rift can lead us to victory.The fate of this world’s future lies in their hands. Beginners Info ---- Find out how to play Heroes at War and find all the details about starting the game here. ---- Heroes ---- ---- Troops ---- ---- Spells ---- ---- Towers ---- Towers are your city defenses and with 6 different type of towers you can customize your own personal defenses. ---- Traps ---- Table ---- Buildings ---- ---- Official Forums Heroes at War: The Rift Coming Soon! PeakgamesTV Coming Soon! Category:Browse